Sharing is Nice
by AniManGa19930
Summary: Everyone thinks they would never work out. Their life would prove it otherwise. Pairing: 8069271859! Fivesome yay! Also LamPin. RyoHana. Maybe FonMam. And others!


**Pairing : 8069271859. 8027. 8059. 8069. 8018. 6927. 6918. 6959. 1827. 1859. 5927. 2718. 2769. 2780. 2759. And maybe LamPin. RyoHana and others.**

**Yes, this is not your usual moresome All27. It's totally FIVESOME! Because I was wondering why KHR has none.  
><strong>

**Don't own KHR. Unbeta-ed. OOC?**

**First time writing fivesome =p Need opinion please? (Especially on the pairing moment Xp)**

**_Edited on 4/16/2012_  
><strong>

* * *

><p>None has really thought about it as much as they are now. None has expected it turned to be the way it is now. And certainly, none has high expectation of how it would be going.<p>

Yet, here they are now.

* * *

><p>"Ungh…" Tsuna groaned, stretching his arms over his head, cracking the neck muscle as he did so. He'd accidentally fallen asleep on his office desk, efficiently putting his body into most uncomfortable waking-up position with his body aching all over.<p>

Yawning a little, the brunette lazily dragged himself to the kitchen to get some coffee before doing the rest of his paperwork. His amber eyes widened a little before turned softly when he found his right-hand man in the place, doing some cooking.

"Good Morning, Juudaime!"

An arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulder, halting him from replying as a lips placed on his forehead, "Good morning, Tsuna," it was his Rain guardian, smiling as ever before releasing him and proceeded to do the same greeting towards his storm guardian, which promptly made the silverette blushed while being tsundere.

The Sky smiled at the scene before taking a step forward, place a kiss on each of the guardians' lips, "Good morning, Hayato, Takeshi."

It certainly was a normal morning for them.

Yamamoto ended up brewing the coffee for him and his self, telling Tsuna to take a rest while he can on the dining seat; no doubt the two noticed his lack of sleep.

The decimo was about to take the morning paper placed conveniently on the island table when a hand cupped his cheek, a pair of lips descended softly on his in-reflect closed eyelids, "Kufufufu, and I offered you my company last night too," the lips went down to claim his.

A pout formed on the brunette's lips, his smaller yet strong hands smacked the other man playfully while smiling softly, "Good Morning, Mukuro," he greeted, giving a slight touch at the man's tie, nodding in approval at the choice, "Don't want to bother you, you have to get a good sleep before departing afterall."

The Mist chuckle, his heterochromatic eyes glanced at the three other men in the room, "I would have a better sleep if all of you join me though." Gokudera blushed while sputtering retorts which in the end made his three lovers chuckled at the sight.

Yamamoto smiled apologetically, bending a little to place a kiss on the Mist's lips, "Sorry, was busy last night. Looking good there though," Gokudera came, offering his hot chocolate, still blushing, "What time is your flight?"

"Eight," the blue-haired man smiled, taking the glass while sighing dramatically, "I'm sure Kyoya will miss me."

"Who will miss who, Pineapple?"

Yamamoto was always the one who first to go and place a kiss on the Cloud guardian's hair, "hey, welcome back," followed by Mukuro who teasingly placed a kiss on the ravenette's lips, "hey, birdy," and then Tsuna would come and placed his share of kiss in the cheek, smiling widely, "welcome home, Kyoya." The three would always be promptly smacked by the famous tonfa for showing embarrassing affection, though in the end they ended up smiling at the tint of blush on the so-called-Stoic guardian's cheeks.

Gokudera will be the last to come, bringing the ex-prefect a green tea, mumbling, "Welcome back."

Yes, it was a normal morning for the five of them.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE END.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So do anyone think I should continue it? KHR doesn't have much fivesome like this, so I'm afraid readers object to stuff like this. This will be kept as T, with hinted smut though (yes, no lemon, can't write yet =p)<strong>

PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHT BY REVIEWING!

P.S. THERE'S A POLL IN MY PROFILE, TAKE A LOOK?


End file.
